<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【彬昇】四月與我和你（番外篇） by Gummybear423059</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198766">【彬昇】四月與我和你（番外篇）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059'>Gummybear423059</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【彬昇】四月與我和你 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another story, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>200515<br/>--</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【彬昇】四月與我和你 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【彬昇】四月與我和你（番外篇）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>200515<br/>--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>姜昇植一大清早就被拖出宿舍，搭上車時還被人用布條蒙住眼睛，今天是說好要執行懲罰的日子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在雙人團綜的第一集，兩人玩遊戲時，姜昇植輸給了鄭秀彬，也沒聽鄭秀彬說到底要去哪裡，不管他在車裡怎麼問也得不到確切的答案。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>下了車後被扶著走進一棟建築，聽見鄭秀彬和經紀人說等事情辦完了會再打電話聯絡，讓經紀人到時候再來接他們，自己拿下了布條，看見眼前的白牆上寫著</span>
  <b>歡迎來到不OO就不能出去的房間</b>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OO的部分像是被人刻意抹糊了，看不清楚原本寫著什麼，姜昇植歪頭思考是不是來到了什麼密室解謎的房間。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「秀彬啊，那上面寫的OO是什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哦……我也不知道耶。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植轉頭看到中間有張桌子，上面有張紙條寫著</span>
  <b>可選擇一般或特定主題，一般請往左走直接打開唯一一扇門，特定主題請往右走，門上皆有標示，請擇一使用。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是不是推理之類的？看起來好像解謎遊戲哦。」姜昇植看向右邊探頭探腦感到好奇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「昇植哥，來之前我有說是來做懲罰的啊。」鄭秀彬搖搖頭覺得姜昇植很呆，明明提示都藏在他喊他起床時說的話裡了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「什麼懲罰？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「女裝。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……不是吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「就是。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「可是這裡哪有什麼……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哥都還沒進房間，衣服當然是放在房裡啊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植問他OO是什麼的時候，鄭秀彬其實知道答案，只是不想太早說，怕姜昇植聽完就想跑，他為了今天，可是準備得很周到的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植邁開步伐就要往左邊走，硬是被拖到了右邊，這裡有三扇門，分別寫著教室、警察局、醫院，假裝可以讓姜昇植選擇，其實早就定好了答案。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以，你就是要我選一種制服……可惡，原來是不女裝不能出去嗎……」臉頰微微鼓起，姜昇植完全無法想像自己穿裙子的樣子，左思右想後抱頭蹲下喃喃著誰來救我。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聽了姜昇植的解讀在心裡竊笑想著才不是的鄭秀彬，手撫上姜昇植的腰扶他起身，嘴唇貼近他的耳朵。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「選醫院比較好吧，護士服應該最好穿了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是嗎……那就醫院吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這哥真的很好騙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>而當姜昇植看著病床上放著的白色透膚護士裝、白色蕾絲內褲和白色吊帶襪而僵直了身體的時候，鄭秀彬發現還有一雙白色的高跟鞋放在旁邊，看了一下正好是姜昇植的鞋號。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哇，裝備很齊全呢！而且我有帶粉絲送我的醫生袍來哦。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>裝作一切都是碰巧，拿出醫生袍穿了上去，姜昇植輕輕抓住鄭秀彬的領口問我們秀彬尼是故意的嗎，鄭秀彬嘟著嘴搖頭說怎麼可能故意呢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那為什麼剛好都是我的size？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「就是剛好嘛，可能是命運吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哪有這麼剛好的事……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哥快換衣服搞不好門就開了哦～」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>想著得趕快穿完才能出去，咬咬唇緩緩拿起了護士裝，瞥了一眼鄭秀彬，要他轉頭別盯著他看，鄭秀彬卻說難得可以看哥穿裙子，就想從換衣服的地方開始看。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果只是被看到裸體倒也沒什麼好緊張的，但現在可是要穿上裙子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>稍微對視了一會，見鄭秀彬還是沒有要轉過去的樣子，姜昇植只好自己背過身，鄭秀彬卻繞到他面前，他又轉身，鄭秀彬又移動了自己的位置，實在拿他沒辦法，只好認命的開始脫衣服。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>應該是要先穿裙子吧，吊帶襪要怎麼弄啊？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植看著活到今天才第一次看到的吊帶襪滿頭問號，鄭秀彬告訴他要先穿上吊帶的部分，然後是襪子，最後才穿內褲，姜昇植抬起頭問他怎麼知道的，鄭秀彬笑著回答因為自己有三個姊姊，偶爾會被灌輸一些不需要的知識，姜昇植也就點點頭相信了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>連白色高跟鞋都穿好了，門卻還是鎖著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「怎麼會這樣……我都穿好了……難道那兩個字不是女裝嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這樣的話只有一個辦法了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬單手捏住自己的下巴擺出嚴肅的表情，姜昇植問是什麼辦法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我們就保持這個狀態……做做看吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「做什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那個。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>左手握成一個圈，右手伸出食指往圈圈裡放入後快速模擬抽插的動作，姜昇植看著鄭秀彬，刷紅了臉連忙抓住手讓鄭秀彬停下來，嘴上說著應該不可能是不做那種事就不能出去吧，眼神卻往鄭秀彬的褲檔飄去，吞了吞口水，鄭秀彬表情真摯的撫摸姜昇植的臉，輕聲說不試試看怎麼知道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬吻上姜昇植的唇，手伸進裙子裡隔著內褲撫摸，一邊抱著姜昇植的腰緩緩移動，將對方引導到病床前，拉開距離時舔掉了姜昇植流到脖子上的口水，轉過姜昇植的身體讓他背對自己，姜昇植上半身自動趴在病床上，屁股翹高，鄭秀彬故意將下身貼上去頂了幾下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哥這樣就舒服了嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我要揍你……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「之後還有力氣的話可以給哥揍哦。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬俯身親吻姜昇植的耳朵，吹了一口氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>裙擺被往上拉到腹部的位置，鄭秀彬摸了摸姜昇植的臀部，笑著刻意稱讚形狀很好真是太美了之類的話語，姜昇植羞得低下頭叫鄭秀彬別說了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬用食指和中指輕輕撥開內褲，讓布料集中於右邊的臀瓣，沾滿潤滑液的手指緩慢的放入洞口處，故意動得很慢，讓姜昇植忍不住回頭看著他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊……可以再快…嗯……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哦？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬抬眼看著姜昇植，比起剛才更快的動著手指，但只是稍微加速的程度，看著姜昇植紅著臉盯著自己欲言又止，鄭秀彬閒著的那隻手解開繃緊的褲子皮帶，拉下拉鍊，將褲子微微往下拉，開始撫摸自己的硬物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植把頭轉了回去，洞口裡又濕了一點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「秀、秀彬啊……嗯…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「可以…再快一點……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好啊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>終於如姜昇植所願快速移動的手指，漸漸變大的水聲加劇了一個人的羞恥和另一個人的興奮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>偷偷用自己的在洞口外蹭了兩下，姜昇植發現後立刻將手往後伸想打鄭秀彬，但只是被抓住手往堅硬處撫去，也沒有抗拒就這樣撫摸了幾下，身子被鄭秀彬轉到正面，讓他坐在床上稍作休息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哥，你現在看起來真的……」故意把最後幾個字說得很小聲，讓姜昇植聽不清楚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「真的……什麼？」姜昇植微微歪著頭問，瞥到鄭秀彬的那裡又紅了耳朵。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「很色情。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬俯身貼著姜昇植的耳朵用氣音回答他的疑問，姜昇植氣得沒辦法只能握拳輕輕揍了兩下鄭秀彬的肚子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>透膚的護士裝讓姜昇植因布料摩擦而挺起的粉紅看起來格外誘人，鄭秀彬右手撫上姜昇植的胸上下搓揉，左手抓住姜昇植的右手放到自己那裡，讓姜昇植繼續用手為他服務，接著將左手放到姜昇植的腰側，吻上變得有些乾燥的唇，彼此的舌頭交纏著，喘息和吸吮聲交織在只有兩人的空間裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬用左手拉下姜昇植的內褲，姜昇植稍微推開鄭秀彬想要等他脫掉自己的內褲再繼續。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>於是鄭秀彬看了一眼姜昇植，微笑著只讓內褲離開了左腳，掛在了右腳大腿上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呀鄭秀彬……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯？哥怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手一邊摸著姜昇植的硬物一邊假裝無辜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊…嗯…你…要脫就……嗯…全部…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「可是這樣比較性感啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你……啊…算了……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「對了，昇植哥……在這裡的話應該叫我醫生吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>說完又吻了上去，姜昇植沒有接話，鄭秀彬加快手上的速度，讓姜昇植就算有話也只能化為喘息，鄭秀彬握著自己的硬物將前端抵在洞口外劃圈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯……不要…玩…啊…啊啊……」姜昇植又想將手伸去阻止，鄭秀彬就用力挺進洞口，姜昇植的手抓上鄭秀彬的衣服，瞪著鄭秀彬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「鄭……秀彬…啊、啊…你明天完…嗯…啊啊……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯？在醫院要叫我醫生啊，姜護士。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯……啊…啊啊啊……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「姜護士……回答呢？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬降低速度，好讓他能一下、一下用力的強調自己現在就要聽到他的答覆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「鄭……啊…鄭…醫生……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很好……昇植啊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>滿意的舔了舔唇，逐漸加快速度，時而放慢觀察姜昇植的表情變化，鄭秀彬也和他一樣喘著氣，慢慢抬起姜昇植的身體讓他躺在病床上後繼續用力頂了進去，撕開姜昇植胸前的布料吻上胸前的點，姜昇植舒服得沒發現鄭秀彬有稍微停下來休息，無意識的動著腰讓鄭秀彬一直保持填滿著自己的狀態，喘息聲也沒停過。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬突然停下來，姜昇植含情的眼裡頓時充滿了困惑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哥……說你想要。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呃……幹嘛突然……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植不懂鄭秀彬為什麼現在才想聽他說這句話，看著鄭秀彬認真的表情撇過頭小聲說了，鄭秀彬又繼續動了起來，還要他再說大聲一點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>越來越激烈的撞擊聲和鄭秀彬的要求讓羞恥感達到了新的層次，姜昇植吞了口水斷斷續續的加大音量說自己想要，鄭秀彬又追問想要什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯……秀、秀彬……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「為什麼想要？昇植哥……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這小子是突然想寫十萬個為什麼嗎，明明不說也知道的吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊、啊…你…煩死了…啊……」姜昇植抬手遮住自己的眼睛，不是很想再回答下去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「昇植哥……我喜歡你。」鄭秀彬緩緩拿開姜昇植的手，親吻姜昇植的眼皮、鼻子，最後又貼著唇，彼此都閉上了雙眼讓柔軟的觸感互相磨蹭，最後的喘息悶在交換了唾液的嘴裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬射了一些在姜昇植裡面，拿出來的時候讓姜昇植用嘴吞吐了幾下後射在姜昇植的胸前，液體滑過肚臍眼，鄭秀彬上下打量著染上自己顏色的姜昇植，露出滿意的微笑，和平常吃到最愛美食的表情一模一樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植側躺在病床上招手讓鄭秀彬幫自己清理，今天實在沒力氣自己來了，鄭秀彬摸了摸那人變得凌亂的褐色髮絲，乖巧的說了聲好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>喀嚓。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>門鎖打開的聲音，表示他們可以出去了，發現OO真的是指這件事的姜昇植，喊著問走在自己前面的鄭秀彬是不是一開始就知道了，眼前的人轉過身，抓住他的雙手，聲音和表情一樣甜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「對呀，哥現在才發現好可愛哦。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你真的是……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他還是那副無奈的表情，他也還是那副愛裝傻的模樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>牽著手搭上回家的車，被說是小惡魔的鄭秀彬一上車就倒過頭呼呼大睡，姜昇植想著這小孩為什麼看起來比自己還累，把今天的過程想了一遍還是覺得鄭秀彬怎麼能計畫出這樣的懲罰，腦海裡的畫面停在鄭秀彬問他為什麼想要。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那種幼稚的問句，說的時候眼裡全是只有姜昇植才能讀懂的愛意，姜昇植太喜歡了，喜歡的就是明明知道心意卻還想要他親口說，希望答案能夠化為實體來消除自己的不安和不敢確定的鄭秀彬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我也喜歡你啊，你不是也都知道嗎。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植拿起手機調成錄影模式，拍下正在睡覺嘴巴張開的鄭秀彬，用手比著一些動作，拍完後上傳到他和鄭秀彬的聊天室裡，期待他回到家才發現，當他看著影片的時候又會露出什麼表情，一定很可愛吧。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>鄭秀彬洗完澡回到房間，擦頭髮時才看見聊天室新訊息的通知，點開姜昇植上傳的影片，看完後笑著回傳了很多個愛心，帶著好心情入睡。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>比著動作的那個人用溫柔的眼神看著鏡頭，為了不吵醒對方而沒有發出聲音，嘴型清楚的說著ーー</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>這孩子就是我在這世界上最喜歡的人，他叫鄭秀彬</b>
  <span>。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>